nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Vaether/My own zombies story
Hello fellow zombies slayers! This is my story that I had created for a school project. It is still incomplete but it was the best I could do in the short time I had to do it. Enjoy! In 1908, June 30th, a meteor crashed into Tunguska, Russia with the same amount of power created by America’s thermonuclear bomb, Castle Bravo, detonated on March 1st in 1954. The explosion knocked over an estimated 80 million trees on over 2000 square km’s of land. It is said that the shock would have measured 5.0 on the Richter scale. After recovering from the devastation the explosion caused, the Russians explored the crash site finding a large clump of rock that radiated heat, even after a few days in the terribly cold arctic weather. They let scientists take the rock over to labs to be tested because of the anomalies they initially found. After a day of testing, they had found an extremely powerful source of energy within the rock and called the anomaly, ‘Element 115’ or temporarily, ‘Unupentium’. Element 115 is an extremely unstable atom, having an unusual amount of electrons and protons. It is so unstable in fact that when a Russian lab was experimenting with nuclei fusion, they created it for a few short seconds before it collapsed upon itself and changed into something a bit more stable, Element 113, Unutrium. Even then Unutrium was unstable and collapsed even further. It is what physicist’s call a magic element, due to the abnormal amount of normal electron and protons. This is probably how zombies were created, because of the abnormal element they were experimenting with. It was not a secret that a meteor had crashed into Tunguska, but it was a secret that Element 115 had been found in the resulting wreckage. A German operative that had been planted in the Russian KGB got wind of the discovery and sent a message to the Germans, detailing what had happened and Element 115’s capabilities. They sent a crack team of agents to recover a small amount of the rock for experimental purposes. The two scientists in charge of the experiments were Dr Ludvig Maxis and Dr Edward Richtofen. They both knew that no one could know about the experiments they were to perform using Element 115, so they used a group of smart, tight-mouthed and trustworthy scientists, group 935 or The Illuminati. Before the Illuminati were assigned with this task, they were working in secret to create a race of super soldiers. There were originally three test subjects, a Japanese man named Takeo, a Russian called Nikolai Belinski and Mexican man whose identity is unknown. During the testing, the Mexican was killed in a freak accident and was replaced with an American marine called Tank Dempsey. Dempsey was captured when he was trying to rescue an American OSS spy placed in the Illuminati. But because Peter (the spy) had been compromised and tortured, they knew of the marine unit coming to the rescue. The unit was captured and most were killed in experimentation but Dempsey was the only survivor. Now back to where I left off. In a radio transmission found in the Nazi zombies map, Der Riese, Dr Maxis explained to the group that they would have to cut off all contact to the outside world and have to stay at the building specially designed to house the project named, ‘Der Riese’ or ‘The Giant’. The group were expected to dedicate their entire lives toward this project in order to gain quick sufficient results. During the time that they worked with Element 115, Dr Maxis also experimented in the teleportation field. He had tried some tests before with the teleporter but had come up short. So he decided to use the Element to power the teleporter to extreme proportions. The first three tests ended in failure, but the second two were partially successful. On the fourth test, the subject did not come back. For all we know, the fourth subject could be the reason for the zombie outbreak. The fifth subject however, came back this time and as a zombie. Dr Maxis tried to control his creation but, as I’m sure we know, it was unresponsive to commands and simply tried to attack Dr Maxis. And the sixth test was the ending result. Dr Maxis had recently decided to get his daughter, Samantha, a German Shepard called Fluffy (quite ironic really because it turned into a Hellhound). The pair (Dr Maxis and Dr Richtofen) placed Fluffy into the chamber as any curious scientist would wish to try. It was successful in the way that Fluffy did teleport but like subject four, did not come back (yet). After a few minutes of waiting, the sound of a Hellhound spawning rang out. Fluffy had appeared in the room next door as a Hellhound. Dr Maxis ordered Dr Richtofen to open the door but Dr Richtofen advised against the curious scientists order. Dr Maxis went ahead though and opened the door just as his daughter came into the room. Samantha witnessed her dog walk into the room and begins to knock over shelves and lab equipment. Dr Richtofen fled from the room, locking the door behind to avoid an outbreak. Fluffy charged towards Dr Maxis and Samantha, killing the small girl and her father. Or so we thought. There are many prospects as to what happened to Maxis and his daughter, Samantha. One that seems most likely is that Maxis took Samantha into the teleporter and used it, sending them to another dimension. Maxis was ok but Samantha suffered terribly. What happened was, her soul and mind was infused with the space between dimensions or Aether. Suddenly free of restrictions placed upon people, she was able to go about different dimensions as she pleased. But something happened in Ascension which I will talk about later. Dr Richtofen was terrified at the prospect of being found so he abandoned the facility and fled. There isn’t any proper notion that he released the zombies because the zombies they created during the experiments due to their inability to co-operate. When Richtofen fled the facility, he took Peter with him because he was still very useful and a resourceful fella. And during testing, the super soldier experiments were a success on Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai. When Richtofen left, he also took the group with him to Shi No Numa to lay low for a while. There was an argument at one point between Richtofen and Peter. The result was Peter being hung on the roof of the main building in Shi No Numa. Also in case you were wondering, Shi No Numa was a ‘safe house’ in case of emergencies. It was fully equipped with communications, a fishing hut, sleeping quarters and a storage unit. Peter’s hanging was made to look like an accident, with the roof caved in and what looks like a parachute. Just something completely unrelated, there is an easter egg with the body. Standing by the window that has the floor beneath it partially open, you throw two grenades at the lamp underneath the body and shoot the body. It falls down and you walk over to the body and either press square for ps3, X for Xbox or F for pc. What this does is end the game. Completely end the game. It is hilarious too hear people go nuts when you are on a high round. But back on topic. After a few months of hiding, the group are soon hearing things. Screams, high pitched whistles. Little things that you would hear in a nightmare. They explored the surrounding area and found two massive boulder sized pieces of Element 115. The unstable element gave of the weird high pitched whistles. And don’t ask how the element stays as element 115 because from my understanding, it would have decayed by now. It seems that the super heavy elements energies were enacting upon the area around it for a while, so things were going a bit haywire, above ground and below it. The elements energies seem to be affecting Japanese soldier’s bodies that were decaying below ground, raising them from the eternal slumber of death. With the group now in trouble and being overwhelmed by the quickly arising trouble, they had no choice but to seal themselves away. But soon they had to leave. They formed a plan to try and get away from Shi No Numa and back to Der Riese where the teleporter was still active. So opening the doors and gates to the surrounding huts a unit, they fought their way out and away, sending a message to Der Riese from the Communications room to try and find if anyone was still there and alive. With now answer to responds to, they left. Upon arriving at Der Riese, they found that the same fate had been put upon the giant factory. Armed with an array of weapons, they fought through the zombie plague to get to several link pads set around the factory. The original purpose of these pads was that they would take the target, and teleport them to the mainframe. Linking all three pads would allow access to this unique feature. But this wasn’t what Richtofen was here to do. One weapon he has constructed was called the Wunderwaffe DG-2. It was powered by element 115 and shot super charged bolts of electricity that have the amplitude of up to 100,000 volts of electricity, burning through the target with its run off static that arcs through several beings surrounding it. Extremely useful against swarms of zombies. But what Richtofen was trying to achieve was to overpower the teleporter, transforming into a time machine. Once escaping from Der Riese, they arrived at an abandoned theatre. Richtofen realised that Maxis was going to unveil the teleporter to the German Reichstag as a finished product. But because of the previous events at the facility, it was abandoned. Having lost the Wunderwaffe during time travel, Richtofen was stuck for a while. What he needed to do was rewire the teleporter to send them through time again, assuming that Maxis had more set up. Once they left the theatre, they arrived at a space station. Whilst the events were unfolding at Kino Der Toten, things were heating up at the space station, also known as Ascension. Yuri Kravcheski was a scientist working for a man named Gersch. Yuri was always late to work and was endangering the projects they were working on. So Gersch sent Yuri to work on sending monkeys into space, which was extremely humiliating. Yuri soon began to see strange things around the place, matryoshka dolls and teddy bears. Yuri wonders who would let a child into a place like this. But Samantha was slowly gaining control over Yuri. One of the projects that they were perfecting, was something called the Kassimir Mechanism. What I believe this does is it stops the Aether from interrupting with other dimensions. It was a locking device in other terms. Another project they were working on was something called Project Mercury or the Gersch device. This was a small teleporter for short distance teleportation. A side effect of this was it opened up the dimensions. But because of the Kassimir Mechanism still in place, it would not permit access to the Aether. Samantha was trying to get out of the Aether and back into the world of zombies. She may have been locked in but she still had a minor influence over things. One thing she was trying to do was dismantle the Kassimir Mechanism long enough to get Yuri to release the Gersch devices abilities of inter-dimensional travel. What Samantha did when she was controlling Yuri was shut down the Kassimir Mechanism and tamper with it so it could not be repaired very easily. Not without a massive influx of power. So she got Yuri to dismantle the Kassimir Mechanism and perfect the Gersch device behind Gersch’s back. Upon completing the task, she got Yuri to boast to Gersch luring him to the test chamber and trapping him inside. Activating the Gersch device and sucking Gersch inside the Aether with Samantha trying to come out. But the problem with the Gersch device is that its void-like state only lasted a few seconds. Not long enough for Samantha to get out. Upon the characters arriving at Ascension, they can hear Gersch, who has some influence over their dimension, asking them to help repair the Kassimir Mechanism. This is a very lengthy process that requires much power. Element 115 type power. The characters set off to find the required items that can provide such power. Upon using the power at a Gersch device, it reset the Kassimir Mechanism, but in doing so, opened it long enough for both Gersch and Samantha to come out. With Samantha out and causing much havoc the characters try to escape using the Gersch device as a teleporter. But with the Kassimir Mechanism up and running, it causes a few problems. It sent them back to the Siberian facility were the first zombies were created. They were trapped behind a door in the map, Call of the Dead. Luckily for them, help had arrived shortly after. George A. Romero was filming a WW2 movie and stumbled upon some Intel from group 935. Finding the location for the Siberian facility, he travelled there with his movie stars, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo and Michael Rooker. But Element 115 energies were still lingering. Zombifying all the crew and George himself, the cast is left to fight off the incoming waves of ice cold zombies. When the original crew was teleported to the original Siberian facility, they were trapped behind a door. Unable to get out unless they had enough element 115 to restart the teleporter and get out. They did have enough after the first few stages of the easter egg in Call of the Dead, but Richtofen wanted something else. The most important part of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, was what Richtofen called a Golden Rod. Being the power source of the Wunderwaffe, it is key to activate its power’s. The main characters were teleported away from the facility and into what was called, ‘Paradise’. But Shangri La doesn’t live up to its name. Arriving at Shangri La, they hear the voices of two explorers, Brock and Gary trapped in the temples underground trap system. The characters couldn’t help them in time and the pair are killed. The team find a way to go back in time and try to save the pair from death. Finding ways to save the pair from the temple traps, Richtofen also found a way to create something called a Focusing Stone. By combining the powers of several smaller meteors and a giant meteor, the shrunken space rock lands on the alter at the top of the temple that has Richtofen’s name on it. The characters realise that this temple was another lab built by group 935 for the purpose of creating a Focusing Stone. During the stages of freeing the explorers, they characters find some dynamite which they give to Brock who blows open a wall, revealing the alter and the Focusing Stone. But after a waterfall that pushes them back below to the main square of the temple, they find a transmitting device that has the recorded voices of Brock and Gary. It states that are freed and are away from temple. But something happens to them and they are pulled back through time to the point where the characters arrive at Shangri La telling us that they are seemingly stuck in a never ending loop. Once the main characters escape from yet another zombie ridden area, they are teleported to area 51, which is in the stages on lockdown. After some searching, they find another teleporter pad and when they all stepped on it, it takes them to the moon. Unable to breathe, they put on space suits and P.E.D’s they soon find that even in space are they safe. With floating zombies and phasing crawlers, they are in for a rough time. They space station they have arrived on has everything set up with a bio-dome, communications even an excavator site. Are opening a few doors, they find themselves looking at a strange black pyramid. There is a circular plate at the from with a space that looks like the Golden Rod would fit inside. Once placing the Golden Rod inside, two tubes rise from the first two corners closest to the plate. With some weird knowledge that I’m not too sure how, Richtofen explains that they need the souls of the dead to fill tubes and activate the second stage of the Easter egg. There is in fact proof that Dr Maxis is still alive. One stage in the easter egg involves hacking a terminal that keeps the pyramid locked. When Richtofen begins to hack the terminal, Maxis’ voice begins to speak. He is trying to persuade Richtofen to stop the process and leave the pyramid alone. They argue for several minutes before Richtofen unlocks the computer and shuts down the system. After many other stages that lead to the final stages of the easter egg, they come back to the pyramid to find the tubes back up but at all four corners. Once filled the pyramids sides slide down to reveal, Samantha’s body. Clutching her teddy bear, she merely floats seemingly innocent. It seems that Richtofen believes that Samantha’s soul which is controlling all the zombies from the Aether, is connected to her body. Destroying her body will stop her soul from messing with everything in this dimension. But before they can do this, there is a few more steps leading to the end. After a more complicated set of stages, they are outside and find three rockets preparing for take-off. The rockets are set off and fly towards earth. They hit Earth, causing several massive explosions and when the explosions dissipate, all they find is an apocalyptic wasteland of rubble. What blowing up earth was trying to achieve was destroying the majority of the zombies population. This is the end of the Zombie saga as far as we know it. With the final step being destroying all the zombies, they are done with what they set out to achieve. Category:Blog posts